Cyprian Imradi
Appearance A human of middling height and stature, the shiny half-plate and shield that Cyprian wears seem a little out of place given his average-at-best figure and rather plain face. Very short, nearly buzzed dark brown hair has moved its start point further up his forehead over the year, which he seems to make up for with a fairly decent beard to compliment his round face, well kept and not too bushy. That and a few laugh lines around the eyes would probably put him somewhere in his mid-thirties. At odds with his day job is what he wears on missions for the Foundation; shiny new half-plate keeping his most squishy bits covered while his oaken shield probably does a decent job of covering what the armor doesn't. A steady hand has painted an inch-thick black circle about halfway around the circular piece of wood. Good traveling boots, practical breeches and a surcoat bearing the same symbol as his shield complete his outfit. Slung over one should is a satchel that dangles around hip-height, and as often as not a brown and white spotted owl alights on his shoulder. Fluff History His studies with the Silver Flame lead him to create as his master thesis what are basically Aquinas' five proofs for a monotheistic god and gets more or less kicked out because the Hierarch ain't havin' none of it. Logically, he believes, all the 'gods' are either myths at worst or supermen at best; i.e. incredibly powerful beings but who were themselves created and not the source of all existence. Disgraced, he comes to the conclusion that the only element pervasive across all planes is what he's come to call the Arcane Matrix - the fundamental force of arcane energy which pervades all known planes. Through its study he should be able to learn more about the nature of all the planes as well as reality itself; ultimately he is searching for a material proof or at least incontrovertible logical evidence that all existence, including other planes and physical locations on the Material Plane, and any type of matter whether known or unknown, observable or not, was willed into existence by the true God, author of all reality. Especially with the only actual faith who has something to worship being the Silver Flame and Dying Court as things that objectively and truly exist. And even then those are made of mortal things; the life force of the Couatl and 'good' necromancy, respectively. Worthy of respect and perhaps veneration? Sure, in the same way that a kind, just and wise king is. But they are still created beings; the only being worthy of actual worship would be the One Creator God. After spending some time at Morgrave University and attending a particularly exciting archeological expedition to Xen'drik, he was disappointed that while the artifacts recovered from the trip were worth a fortune, they did not contain the information about planar constants and the cosmological patterns of the Arcane Matrix from eons ago. All the same, it brought him to the attention of the Wayfinder Foundation, whose resources can certainly help him prove the creation of Reality from one source. Secrets Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits I’m willing to listen to every side of an argument before I make my own judgment. Ideals The path to power and self-improvement is through knowledge. Bonds My life’s work is a series of tomes related to a specific field of lore. Flaws I am easily distracted by the promise o f information. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1587702 Category:Characters